Baking Wonders
by insanities
Summary: Massington one-shot. It's Derrington's birthday, and Massie wants his birthday to be perfect. More specifically, baking Derrington's birthday cake. "Cake on the ceiling? Classic! Well done Block!" Read and Review!


**Author's Note: Hey guise! This is a Massington one-shot! Read and Review! Disclaimer: I do not own the Clique, Lisi Harrison does. If I did write the Clique, then Massie wouldn't be in England right now.**

* * *

Today was Derrick Harrington's birthday, and being a good girlfriend, Massie decided to bake Derrick a cake.

"Kuh-Laire! Do you have the recipe?" Massie asked the towhead. Her usual silky chestnut brown hair was hastily pulled in a messy bun and the bags under her eyes showed that Massie haven't slept at all. The towhead, Claire Lyons, pulled a folded sheet of paper from her white Gap jeans and handed the sheet to Massie, showing the stressed brunette the recipe.

The Pretty Committee pulled an all-nighter, planning for the alpha's boyfriend's 14th birthday party. Alicia and Dylan were hastily decorating Massie's estate, blowing up the blue balloons and taping streamers they just bought at the local Party City store. Massie, Claire, and Kristen were stuck in the kitchen, baking a cake for Derrington.

"Relax Massie. Everything will turn out alright." Claire reassured her friend, offering her a bag of gummies that her boyfriend, Cam, gave her last week. Massie snatched the bag from Claire's hand and shoved a handful of gummies into her mouth. The sugar from the gummies immediately shook the alpha awake and made her less stressed.

"I just want this to be perfect." Massie said. Everyone knows that the alpha isn't the best at baking. Every year, starting from Derrington's 12th birthday, Massie has sucessfully failed at baking a cake for him. This year, Massie is determined to bake the perfect cake for Derrington.

"Don't worry. This recipe is simple," Kristen said after reading the instructions on the sheet, "Okay, first we need flour..."

After carefully adding the ingredients, the girls placed their mixture into the oven. After 25 minutes, **(I'm no baker, so I'm guessing this is how long it takes to bake a cake) **Massie took out the cake. The cake was burnt at the edges, and the center was pale and hasn't risen. Kristen took out a toothpick and stabbed it into the cake, and when she took it out, the toothpick was covered with cake batter.

Kristen sighed, "We forgot an ingredient or we just didn't follow the instructions right. We have to start over."

Massie took the cake and started to bang the pan on the marble countertop. That is when Massie realized that she forgotten to grease the pan before pouring the batter in it. "The...stupid...cake...won't...come...out," she muttered. Massie slammed the pan on the countertop and the cake came out...on the ceiling. Claire saw the incident and started to giggle.

"Well, at least it came out." Claire said between giggles. Massie glared at her, but due to the lack of sleep, her usual intimidating glare wasn't as scary as usual.

Now rereading the ingredients, the girls placed their new batter in the oven. During that time, Massie, Claire, and Kristen was helping Alicia and Dylan, when the kitchen started to give off a burning smell.

"The cake!" Claire shouted once she recognized that bad smell. This time, all five girls ran, except for Alicia who quick walked, to the oven. Kristen pulled out a badly burnt cake from the oven. Instead of being a golden brown color, the cake was as dark as charcoal. This time, the cake came out easily, due to Massie drenching the pan with grease.

"Nice baking skills Massie." Dylan snickered. Alicia was unsucessfully hiding her laughter. They obviously haven't noticed their first try on the ceiling.

"Let's try again. This better turn out well, we are running out of time and ingredients." Kristen said, obviously tired from baking.

With all five girls baking the cake, the cake looked well cooked. Massie took out the cake easily. Even though the cake was baked, the cake was drenched with grease and the eggshells were inside the cake, due to Massie's egg cracking skills. Just when they placed the cake on a dish, Derrick came in, along with Cam Fisher, Chris Polvert, Josh Hotz, and Kemp Hurley, who were Claire, Dylan, Alicia, and Kristen's boyfriends respectively. Once they saw their girlfriends covered with flour and their second and third try with baking the cake, they started to laugh.

"Over greased cake with eggshells, understandable. Burnt cake as expected, " Derrick begun. He too, haven't noticed the cake on the ceiling, until the cake fell down on Cam, who yelped in surprise. "But cake on the ceiling? Classic! Well done Block!"

Once he saw Massie pout, he went up to her and kissed her. They could of kissed for a longer time if Chris haven't shouted "Get a room!" to the couple. Kristen and Dylan were awing at the couple, while their boyfriends were chucking bits of flour at the kissing couple. Claire was busy teasing her boyfriend, who was covered with uncooked batter. Josh and Alicia were watching the group with amusement.

"Thanks for the cake Block, even though it is probably too dangerous to eat. I don't need a cake to celebrate. As long as you are here is a celebration enough." Derrick whispered to Massie, and pulled her in for another kiss. Lets just say after that, Massie stopped baking cakes for Derrington.

* * *

**Yeah, I know. Really bad ending. I'm not that good at romance, but I'm planning to write more of them, so can you please give me constructive criticism to make my writing better? Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
